Half Life: Evil Upraising 3: Was Lost
by jasonmerc
Summary: Once again a but hopefully you get it by now it is based on squirrelking's stories but it is my idea. This will porbably be the last time I say this because hopefully you get it by now. And also hopefully this one is less of a dissapointment than the 2nd one.


HALF LIFE: EVIL UPRAISING 3: WAS LOST

By: Jason Merecede

Chapter: The No One Was There Woods

Henry Freemam was shored onto next to river lake but others were missing from scene. Since he was underwatter for long he coordination may have been lost so he forgot where was where. A rustlign noise came from a neerby tree and Henry then he went to check it out the noise. "Oh my goshness it is a guy he" sayd and pointed! Tomarse from story too was sitting in the grass collecting. He turned around and saw a sight he saw. "Hello who are you I am henry freeman oh yeah" But where is the van" they did not know what they went. "We can surviv the lonly woods we just ned to stick together like glustick and paper." Retarted Tomarse. Henry did an absolutely agree and they set off to the discovery woods where nowon was there before. They nedded to find a shelter over night because they did not do anything to defends themselbes.

Chapter 2: The Dark Survival Time In The Woods And Also Nighttime And Also A Battle Then Day Some Of It

Tomarsw was good at Mincraft so he knew what to do in dire situatoins. The fart they made was in the woods but not out of blocky because it was not Minecraft they were actuallyplaying. He made house fort out of sticks in a dirt xcave he gug up from underground. It was a quietly silent night with peaceful in the air. The birds were singing and the grass was waving and the moon was shinning and the trees were and the LORD up above was lording. It was a quiet nightly. But to spoil the moment of a troll jumped out of the river lake and he had a deep voice. "I hear a danger!" said Tonarse. They both piked up a wepaon and got ready to aim fire. Tomarse had an Uzi and Henry Treeman had an ar3 he stole froma citizen. "Why are you agnoyying me while i try to rest" the big mean evil troll deeply asked. They fightig the toll for many minites. Tomarese at the last sevond shotted a skillfull aim at the frolls left foot. Henry did a skillfull backflip and the he went and ponched the troll in the troll face. "Owowow that hurt very much." whinned the troll. Henry kicked flying the troll in the water so hard he flew into the lake and he didnt want to come out anymore. "Well now what it ois daytime we need to leave this locatoin what do you suggest Henry"? Asked Tomarse? Henry used hi svery own survivl skilis to figure out the situation that he was in. "The sun rises in the east so the citizens would not go there and combines would plentiful at old blowed up base so we nee dto go this way" Smarted Henry. They went discoverying furher into the discovert traveled so far into it that even when Henry Freeman and Tomarse tried to technologing theyre technologies would not worked. Then there was a portal so the went in.

Chiapter 3: The Mystriouds Portalplace

They teletortaled into a special place. "This is not just any place, this is it." Exclamed Henry with his finger pointing up into the purple sky. "This is, science and outter space." He correctly observed. There were many rocks in science and outter space but there was air so they could brathe just ok and they made their way deeper and deeper into the vast unown rejions of the mysterious science and outter space. Science and outter space is like regular space but with science and air and there is no gravity only around rocks that are everywhere and there is a portol that Conbines made that lets them leove the place and there is also a factory to make combines but you dont know until latter on in the chaptwr. The sky is purple in scieonce and outter space. The heroic braves made their way to the center castle which is the combine factory! They knew what they dad to do. "Im a reckon we need to break in somehow and stop these evil from producing in the factory." Tomarse whipered to Hrnry. They climbed to the top of the wall but they realised it was moch too slipperly to climb the wall. The door had a lock on the door that could not be bracken and even a note that reads "This lock is an indescructible lock and you cannote break it." All hop was lost. But then Tomarse used his cool to see a window high up and they got in the window and went rhough to the inside which was big like the explodid towers but not as tall just a lott wider.

Chapter 4: The Combines Fractory

There were convayer belts and big machines that machined Combines to ship them out on foot or on big technology ships to the earth to spread evil all over the everywhere. There was also a productory line called "Cremator Line" but it was shut down due to lock of clildren to make them.

Autgors mote: I have played the Half Life 2 Betta before so I know that children are reponsoble dor making these monsters. I know there are no children in science and outtewr space but it remember it is a science ficfioning story so please dont angry at me.

Anyway the dynamic duo were spotted by evil securty cameras secretly placed along the perimiter of the evil castle and the securty guard who was in his office playing the newspaper did not see them because he was sudokued. However the other cameras catching them as they runned around to do the missioning. The pressure was on and they had to use the super skills they acquired from past experionces to ensure a safety operatoin. They pressed the button that shut down all productions lines and all of them came to a halt. Unlucky for them the sucurity guard happened to look up from his game and see the destruaction. He notified through hsi PA microphone "BEEP Attention all co,bines there are a intruders on the factory i repet intruders on the factory we need to take care of them" He said and echoed. Trapdoors opened and guard combines came out with loaded wepoans. They were surrounded. Literally everywhere they looked there was a combines with a gun aiming at the body of he. Tom said "Haha you think that is all it takes to stopping me?" Henry didnt know what te was talking about. "He whispered to him hey man what do you mean we cant take these guys out." Tomarse whispered back to him. "Get out of the way I got this". Henry did a lot of fly to move out ot the way but luckily the combines were focused on Tomarse. He said "Combines prepair to meet yuor naker.

AUthors note: If you are going to make this next part in Gomd or simthing then add lots of coll effecgs to make it look cool.

He did a lot of using his coolniss to kill the combines with his Uzi and the were all dead. Henry truned his head back at him and asked him Tomarse "Wow how dod you get those amazing skills" Tomaerse replunded "Because i was a fiter before the whole upraising began and I had a lot of practise" Then they made their way out of the big science and outter space void before it blew up. Just as the got out the factory blew up into the pruple sky and made a bunch of rocks scattered.

Chapter 5: It Was A Logn Day

They went back to their fort they made in the woods to rest for the night that almost was because it got late because time is slower in science and outter space. They rested all night long.

The end

To be conjinued...

..?

Last Note: Hopfully this one is longer and enjoyabler then 2 because evil upraising 2 was kind of dissapointed. Also im planing a video game ill make its not bassd on this but Tomarse is in it. Mabye ill do a fic on it later on I guess but its nitu supposed to be Funny its sriouser.


End file.
